


That Is Too Wierd, Otto

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [16]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Fantober 2020, Gen, I have No Excuse, I wrote this when I was tired and I was tired enough that I just didn't finish it, That's jt, This may be a whole day late, Yay! Pumpkins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: They're in a pumpkin patch and discussing jack-o-lanterns.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity
Series: Fantober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	That Is Too Wierd, Otto

”I thought we were going  _ apple picking. _ Not, well, standing in the middle of a field of pumpkins, ” Laura said. ”I could've finished my entire project in the time it took for the  _ very long _ car drive.”

”Oh it wasn't  _ that _ bad.”

”We got pulled over four times, ” Laura deadpanned.

“So maybe you have a point.”

“We can go apple picking after?” Wing offered. 

“It’s jack o lantern season! That means pumpkins!” Otto exclaimed.

“Need I remind you of what happens to last years pumpkin?” Shelby said.

“It was a beautiful and perfectly fine pumpkin.”

“It was green.”

“Maybe it was a  _ little _ green.”

“It  _ exploded _ after being caught on  _ fire _ .”

“A little arson never hurt anyone!” Otto cried indignantly.

“Actually-“ Wing started.

“Nope! Not today!”

“You put it on a skeleton as a head!”

“Creativity.”

“You made the skeleton run around and chase the little kids and then for the next three days you got eggs thrown at you.”

Otto sighed. “ _ Maybe, _ just maybe you might have a point. How about that cutesy little pumpkin over there?”

“Alright. We can get that pumpkin, just don't do anything weird with it, ” Wing said

“Rocket launchers aren't too weird are they?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I'm so tired. Please. I hoped you enjoyed. The prompt was pumpkin patch. Kudos and comments are an author’s lifeblood.


End file.
